One more day all on my own
by Enjolras'Patrias
Summary: Eponine has such a complicated love life! What will she do? Read this and find out oh and dont forget to review!1 I luv feedback!
1. Lurking Suspishons

Authors Note:If u read than review!!!!!!1 Its only fare!!! AND ABSOULUTLY NO FLAMES OR I WILL BAN U FROM MY STORRIES and u dont want that!!!!11  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Les Miz unfortunatly but I wish i did!!!!1 Dont sue me im only a poor girl whos hopelessly in luv with Enjolras! You know what maybe hell give me some money beacause Im poor!!!!! Then hell see how beutiful i am under all the dirt and fall in luv with me....,,,wait Im not dirty!!!!!1 Oh soryr for going of toppic its easy to loose yourself in daydreams about Enjolras omg..... okay onto the story hope u leik it@!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~ One more day all on my own ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:Lurking Suspishons  
  
Eponine was walking along minding her own bussiness when suddenly she herd a shuttur rattle behind her. She was suprised so she turned around to see what it was. All she saw was a house she didnt know whos it was. Oh no she thot they were watching her. A pritty girl like her shouldnt be walking alone in the streets it wasnt safe. Eponine realised she wasnt breathing she was so scaird so she took a deep breathe and kept on walking home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eponine woke up the next morning and her father was beating her (Authors Note:Thats why she woke up DUH) so she said. "STOP IT OR YOULL REGRET IT." He stopped and stared at her. Eponine was such a firey girl and he was scaird of what she could do so he left her alone. Eponine was proud of herself even though it was not the firt time she had chassed off her father like that. To celebrait she went on a mourning walk. But what if the person who was watching her yesturday did it agen today oh no. Oh well if she could deal with her father she could deal with this isnt that right??? She thot and continuedc walking.  
  
Eponine was lucky beacause this time there wasnt anyone watching her. Except she felt a littel miffed wasnt she pritty enouf!!!?? Everyone should be watching her even though that would be a littel scary so she changed her mind it was better this way. She thot about it until she got to the park and saw a really hot guy omg!!1 He was sitting on a park bench all alone.....,wait doesnt he look familiar?? "Oh!" Eponine said out loud and the guy looker her way. Suddenly she was shy she went behind a tree and giggeld. It was her next door naybor!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Authors Note:THATS ALL FOR NOW sorrie i have to go!!!! But Ill get on tonite and see if i can write more......  
  
Whats up with the guy whos stalking Eponine??? Will her naybor (In case you havent figgured it out yet thats Marius I mean duh theyre so cute together!!!!......whoops I cant reveal the plot can I?!? :::::;;;wink wink::::::::) fall in luv with her???? Well see next time!!! 


	2. My life is so diffcult!

Authors Note:If u read this u have to review or your being a traiter just like Javer!!! And no flames or I will BAN U hear that???? BAN U!!!!!!!11@1  
  
Disclaimer:I still dont own Les Miz!!!!!!!11 :'( But I wish I owned Enjolras oh sorry I wont go of toppic here to!!!Teehee silly me....enjolras I mean enjoy!!!!!  
  
~*~*~ One more day all on my own ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:"My life is so diffcult!!"  
  
When Eponine came out from behind the tree she noticed that her naybor.....,what was his name oh MARIUS what a beutiful name how could she forget????.....was looking at some girl sittign on another bench. "What a slut." Said Eponine. Suddenly she had an idea well it was hard but she had to try it@!! So she went up to the girl and put her hands on her hipps. And she said. "Oh my god I cant believe you dumped him!!! I mean he was being so sweit he wrote you a poem and you dumped him because he wasnt a well enough writer thats not fare!!!!!1 I cant believe Im even talking to you oh ugh I have to go!"  
  
Eponines ran away and hid behind a tree agen to see the affects of her plan.  
  
The girls father lookd at her he was horrifyed. He said. "Cossette is that true???" The girl...,OMG it was Cossette! Eponine gasped. How dare she?? That scrawny little girl and look how rich and snobby she looks now well it suits her!!!! Eponine was furious. Anyway Cossette replied. "No its not papa of course it isnt!" But he didn't believe her!!! So they left so her father could lectur her in private so they couldnt ruin there reputashuns.  
  
Marius was furious to. How could she?? And oh no Marius cant write at all there was no chance with her!!! He was just about leave and go to the pub to get drunk when he noticed a girl hiding behind a tree laughing daintyly with one hand on her mout. Wow she was pritty!!!!1 MArius realised he was starring and said. "Sorry! Its just your so pritty and all I couldnt help it!!!!!"  
  
Eponine looked at Marius was he falling in love with her? Was it true???? She was so happy she hugged him. Then suddenly there was a pistel at Marius throat so she spun around to see who it was. She heard Marius say. "Its my scairy leader oh no!!!!"!  
  
"Dont touch her." ENjolras said. "Shes mine!" Whoa thot Eponine Ive never seen him befour but hes hot!!!! Wait did he just say Im HIS???? Eponine was suprised. But she didnt say anything she just watched Marius and Eponine talking.  
  
"No shes mine." Said Marius stepping in front of Eponine.  
  
"I have a gun." Said Enjolras he pointed it at Marius and glaired. "If you dont leave her alone Ill shoot you."  
  
"I dont care if you have a gun I would gladly die for.....ummmm whats your name?"  
  
"Eponine." Said Eponine she thot she was going to faint omg he was so close to her!!!!1 But he might get shot! "Dont shoot him!!!!!!111111" She said she was scaird.  
  
"Okay." Said Enjorlas putting down the gun. "Anything for you....Eponnine. Marius can you please go away for a minute so I can talk to Eponine thanks."  
  
Marius glaired at Enjolras he was much less scary without the gun. But Eponine said. "Please." So he had no choise he had to leave. "Goodby Eponine see you later okay??" He said.  
  
"Okay." Said Eponine then turned to Enjolras. "Who are you???"  
  
"Im Enjolras." He said looking into Eponines eyes. "Every day you walk past the ABC cafe where me and my friends sing songs and talk about the revolushun. I couldnt help it you were so pritty I had to fall in love with you. Yes I love you Eponine......"  
  
Eponine was shocked. Wow two hot guys were in love with her she couldnt believe it. "But.......But......I cant!!!!" She cried and ran away. Enjolras called her name but she didnt look back she just ran as fast as she could. "Oh my life is so diffcult!!!" She said she was frustrated. (Authors Note:Look thats where the cjapter title comes from hahaha.)  
  
Authors Note:To be continued!! The plot thickens!!!!!!!11 Whats Eponine going to do??? Poor girl!!! Will she choose Marius or Enjolras. And who was that watching her was it Enjolras or someone else???? R&R no flames!!!!!!!!!111@ 


End file.
